In This Moment
by Prettylittletheory
Summary: Aria learns what Ezra has been hiding and looks for comfort from somebody else.


**Author's Note: This was requested, along with a Noel-Aria One-shot, so I decided to do the Jaria one-shot first! This one came very easily to me, so I really hope you like it. Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

Aria walked through the halls of Ezra's apartment building and twisted the doorknob. Ezra stumbled through his bedroom doorway wearing nothing but his boxers. His eyes widened.

"Ezra, what's going on?" Aria asked as she stepped into the room.

"Uh-Nothing. Nothing, I was just getting ready for work." Ezra replied.

Aria moved her eyes around the room, suspiciously. Ezra rocked on his feet, nervously.

"Ezra is something wrong?" Aria asked.

"No, I should go take a shower, so I will be right back." he responded.

"Well, I should get going anyway, I have to meet up with the girls, so." Aria trailed off.

"Yeah, sure. I will uh, see you later." Ezra replied.

Aria walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. As her heels clicked on the pavement, she realized that she had sat her phone down on the table. Aria walked back up the stairs and opened the door. At that moment, Aria thought that she could feel her world start to crumble down. She stared, with her mouth hanging open at a tall, slender, redhead saunter across the floor to the bathroom, wearing Ezra's grey shirt. Aria heard her giggle and decided to walk into the conversation. Aria stood there waiting for them to turn around. As Ezra turned around and as soon as he saw Aria, he started to try to explain.

"Ezra, just save it!" Aria shouted.

Ezra tried to grab her arm but she just shook him away. She ran downstairs and got into her car. She pulled out of the driveway and drove to the park, where she thought that she could clear her head. When she arrived to the Rosewood Park, she grabbed a bench by the basketball court and put her ear buds in to drown out the troubles of her day. She was scrolling through her pictures when "Happiness" by The Fray came on. Aria couldn't help but let the tears roll down her face. Aria snapped back into reality when somebody tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" Jason asked her.

She looked at Jason and broke into even more sobs than before. Jason sat down beside of her and wrapped his arms around her for what seemed like hours. Jason welcomed Aria to come to his house but when she declined, his cute smile vanished into nothing. Aria didn't want to jump into some other guys arms after she found Ezra out. She went back to Ezra's apartment and asked to talk to him.

"Why'd you do it?" Aria asked.

"She's the mother of my child, the first person I've ever loved, there was always temptation." Ezra admitted.

On the verge of tears, Aria finally asked what she had been wondering all day. "How long has this been going on?"

"For about a month." Ezra replied. That did it, Aria broke into tears and handed him his key.

"I can't do this anymore, Ezra." Aria said, as she gave him a final kiss on the cheek.

She went down the stairs, this time, taking her time, not rushing to her car. She needed to talk to somebody, but who? Not her parents, they would just say that they told her that Ezra was no good. She didn't feel like talking to the girls, because they would just be biased, saying that he was all wrong and that she couldn't know what was going on. Aria figured it out and started driving into Rosewood. She ignored several calls and texts from Ezra, Holden, Emily, and Spencer. When she parked her car, she tried to compose herself, thinking of what she should say. She got out, slid on her high heels, and started walking to the door. Before she reached the door, Jason opened it and went out to hug her.

"I don't know what went wrong." Aria started.

"It's not your fault." Jason offered.

Aria sat in Jason's arms on his couch for hours, and when she started to drift off to sleep, she felt her worries melt away. She knew that this was what was meant to be. Jason knew her. He knew how it felt to be the outcast, he knew her with the pink hair, he knew her, period. She knew that now, in this moment, that this just felt right.


End file.
